Storybook Start To End
by lo8ic
Summary: Summary: Third and last in series, the McAbby wedding. After From A Run In The Mountains and Bring Home Baby  In TIVA archive!  The big day and the time that follows! MCABBY.  Also Tiva & mention of Jibbs  Please R & R!


**Summary: Third and last in series, the McAbby wedding. After From A Run In The Mountains and Bring Home Baby (In TIVA archive!) The big day and the time that follows! MCABBY. (Also Tiva & Jibbs)**

**Dislciamer: Must you taunt me about this?**

Abby was scared to death. Looking down at her black wedding dress - the fluffy, almost tu-tu style skirt, the blood red, thick ribbon around her waist, the overdramatic bow tie in the back - it was almost like a dream. Her hazel eyes wandered up to stare at her reflection. Her black hair was in a wavy, high pony tail, her bangs in their usual place. Her chocker collar was replaced with a single gold chain, a ruby heart that fell just below her collar bone, given to her by her soon-to-be husband, Tim. She took a deep breath, staring at herself in the mirror. She couldn't believe this was happening to her. To her and her best friend. First Jenny and Gibbs, then Tony and Ziva. It was incredible. Like somebody shot them all with a bullet of love. But she was happy. She always knew Jenny and Gibbs had something hidden. And then it came out. And, well, Tony and Ziva, it was only a matter of time. But never had she expected her and her best friend to get this serious. Yet there was no doubt she was estatic. There was a knock on her door.

"Uh-huh?"

"Show time." Gibbs said. Ziva was standing next to Gibbs with her bouquet of black roses, along with Abby's large bouquet of black, white, and red roses. She was in a red dress, also dramatic nearly tu-tu syle skirt, her black hair in soft, spiral curls, and a white barret in place above her right ear. She smiled as Tony walked past her behind Tim as they walked up to the alter. Tony was in a white tuxedo, black shirt, and red tie, Tim in black tux, white shirt, red tie, and black, red, and white drapes and roses, it was easy to see the color scheme. Even the wedding cake was black and red. Gibbs had whittled out personalized man and bride, of Tim and Abby. Tim looked like a nervous wreck. Tony was almost laughing at him, and he would have if he hadn't been the exact same way, or maybe even worse, antsy even. The door opened and the bride stepped out, she took the father's arm, and they started up the music.

"Gibbs...I'm so nervous." She whispered, clutching the black tuxedo-ed elbow.

"Yeah, Abs. I know. But Tim loves you, and he'll take care of you. Relax." She exhaled through a circle made with her mouth, breathing out.

"I know. He does. And I love him, too. But, Gibbs..I'm scared to death!" Little Ginny started down the aisle with her basket of rose petals in a red tu-tu dress, and her older brother Aaron was behind in a black tux and red tie with the soft silk pillow - also black, red, and white, stripes - nursing the rings. Tony winked at his children as they looked up, question in both his son's brown eyes, and little girl's ocean eyes, asking how they did. Then Ziva began the walk down the aisle as Maid of Honor, meeting the best man halfway, taking his elbow, and being escorted to the alter, to her side, as he took his. Ziva smiled at Tim. He smiled nervously. Soon, Gibbs was on his way down with the bride. The music ended and now, Gibbs was waving her veil. He remembered a few years back when he had done the same thing with his other daughter; figuratively speaking, of course. The preacher cleared his throat. Everyone was silent, the family, Tim's sister, Abby's church Sisters, and the squirming children, the now one-year-old DJ fully alert, sitting on Grandma Jenny's lap; all quiet.

"Who gives this bride away?" He asked.

"I do." Gibbs said, nodding once.

"Good. Now, do you, Abigail Scuito, take thee, Timothy McGee, as your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold. To honor and to cherish. For richer or for poor. In sickness and in health. Till death do us part?"

"I do." Abby said surely. Tim smiled, and Tony and Ziva grinned.

"Good. And do you, Timothy McGee, take thee, Abigail Scuito, as your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold. To honor and to cherish. For richer or for poor. In sickness and in health. Till death do us part?"

"I do." Tim said, through the nerves clouding his throat. Jenny cried, Abby laughed, and Gibbs smiled.

"The rings, please?" Jenny whispered for Aaron to bring up the rings. Tim smiled, leant down, took the rings from the pillow, tousled the little boy's dark hair, and stood back up. "Now repeat after me. With this ring,"

"With this ring," they mirrored.

"I wed thee."

"I wed thee."

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." Tim smiled, closed his mouth onto hers, Aaron, Ginny, and DJ clapped. As they pulled apart, Tony and Gibbs roughed Tim's shoulders, Ziva and Jenny hugged Abby, and Aaron and Ginny tugged on the dresses and pants of the family they came to know and love from the day they were born.

The honeymoon was fairly simple. It was spent in a small Bed and Breakfast in Stillwater, with Gibbs giving a little pull with the owner. There was a beautiful flower garden out back, though much of the time was spent in the bedroom. It was soft and sweet, and Abby was quite fond of Tim taking a gentle control. Abby was ready and willing to work on the addition to their new family, but it took some time.

Five months, after the newly wedded couple were settled into a new house, a two story house made of stone with a backyard big enough for kids and a dog or two to run around, news came along. Spacious, illuminately painted rooms with grand furniture were comfortable and equally decorated. Abby got off the phone with her doctor, Tim was pacing the granite kitchen floor, scratching the back of his neck, and she screamed. Then she laughed. And Tim flew over and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her cheek.

"Honey, no! No!"

"Yeah! Timmy, we're-we're pregnant!"

"NO!" He shouted, excited.

"Yes!" She screamed back, putting her arms around his neck. She cried, happy, excited, and anxious. She couldn't believe it. She was going to be a mother. And the love of her life would be a father. He would make a great father, she was sure of that. "And I know the perfect room for the nursery!" She said, excited. He laughed, a miraculous, excited laugh. "Oh, I have to call Ziva, and Tony, and Gibbs, and Jenny, and Ducky!" She said, detattching herself from Tim and tried to dial Ziva's number. She could barely dial it.

"How 'bout you call the women, and I'll call the guys?"

"Okay." She said, giggling. She kissed him quickly, "Tim, I love you." She said. When she finally got the number right, "Ziva? Oh my, God! Guess what? Tim and I are pregnant! We're gonna have a baby! I'm so excited!"

"Oh, Abby that is wonderful! The girls and I are shopping right now, and Tony and Aaron are building themselves a man crib, I think it's called? In the basement."

"I think you mean man _cave_...But that's great! I'm so excited, Ziva!"

"Congratulations, Abby. And tell Tim - Ginny don't you _dare_ bite that apple! - tell Tim I say so, too. Bye-bye." Abby giggled, entertaining the thought of little Ginny, blue-eyed-dark-haired-beautiful Ginny, taking a macintosh apple - her favorite apple - from the stack, bringing it to her tiny lips, mouth open, about to take a big, juicy, delicious bite from it. Though Ziva scolded, she was never, _never_ harsh with the children. She promised herself she'd never be like her father. And Tony, well, Tony was very rarely reprimanding.

"Oh, and Ziva? Are you two still coming over with the kids for dinner?"

"Yes, as far as I know..Desirae, don't play with that banana!"

"Okay, see you then." In the next room, Tim was on the phone with a man he thought very much of as a brother. He was grinning ear to ear, and wore it all day.

"Yeah, Tony! I'm serious! Abby's pregnant! We're gonna have a baby!"

"No way! Aaron! Guess what? Uncle Tim and Aunt Abby are gonna have a baby!" Tim could hear Aaron yelling, excited. He clambered his way up on his Dad's leg, hands on his shoulder and behind his neck, pressing his ear closer to the phone, trying to hear.

"Uncle Tim! Aunt Abby's gonna have a baby?"

"You bet, kiddo."

"Man, Gibbs is gonna have a heart attack." Tony said, sitting back on the couch they had moved downstairs, Aaron sitting next to him. "First me and Zi have three babies, now his loyal St. Bernard and hyper forensic genius are gonna have one!" Aaron tugged on his shirt. "Damn, Tim, you're gonna be a father! How does it feel?"

"I can't even _begin _to describe it."

"Cah'mahhn, you're a writer." Tony chastised, voice throaty and chortly.

"Yeah, Tony. I know, but I..I don't know..This is something completely different then what I'm used to."

"Hey, we are home!" Ziva yelled, carrying a bundle of groceries and DJ, Ginny behind her with a carton of orange juice.

"Wups, gotta go help Zi with the groceries. Talk to ya later, McDaddio." Any other of Tony's ingenius, infamous McNicknames annoyed and genuinley pissed Tim off. But this one. This one..it was special. Wonderous, even.

"Yup, you guys are still comin' over for dinner tonight?"

"Uh-huuh. See ya then.."

"See ya later." Tony closed his phone, took Aaron's hand, and they walked up the basement stairs, trapesing into the kitchen. Ziva had DJ still in her arm, on her hip, as she put the gallon of milk in the fridge. There were seven brown paper bags on their granite countertops of the island. Ginny was carrying a box of cerial to the other counter, along the wall. She was still too short to see above it, only being three years of age. DJ was watching her sister with her big brown eyes, her one year curiosity popping. Aaron grabbed the orange juice and carried it to the fridge. Tony gathered the veggies in his arms, carried them to the fridge, placed them in the appropriate cubbies, and walked back over to the counter. DJ put her arms out, and Tony took her from her mother's arms. Ginny, too, looked at him with outstretched arms, so he picked up his first little girl. He laughed when they both leaned in and kissed his cheeks. He kissed each of them.

"Were my little princesses good girls for Mommy today?"

"Yes." Ginny said, giggling.

"Hm. Besides the fact that they grabbed at everything on the shelves and spilt over the potatoes, they were angelic, Tony." She said, not impressed with the behavior their daughters had displayed in the grocery store. She was sure that Wal*Mart would ban them from the store. But, the manager had simply laughed at the distraught mother and giggly girls, helping her pick up the red potatoes and restacking them. Ziva had apologized for her daughters' unruly behavior, but the young, blue-eyed-dark-haired manager told her to think nothing of it and told her that he himself had gone through that with his own little 'angel' before. Tony laughed harder.

"Ginny Jennifer DiNozzo, you and your sister knocked down the potatoes?" She gave him a sheepish smile.

"Yes, Daddy..." He was still laughing.

"Tony, do not laugh at that! Do you want to send the impression that it is _okay _and _funny_ to knock down groceries in the store?" She reprimanded.

"Oh, relax, Zi." She glowered at him, putting away the rest of the groceries and kneeling down next to Aaron.

"Well, what did my handsome gentleman do today?"

"Me and Daddy started on the man cave!" He said, brown eyes sparkling with excitement.

"You did!"

"Yeah!"

"Well, that is exciting! Now, go up and change into some nice clothes and get ready, we're going over to Aunt Abby and Uncle Tim's house tonight for supper."

"Do I have to comb my hair?" He asked, scruitinizing and pinched features, disgusted by the thought of having to brush his messy mop of longish dark hair.

"_Yes_." She stated firmly. He wrinkled his nose and glared. He ran up the stairs to his bedroom. Tony and Ziva followed soon after, each carrying the girls. Ziva brought DJ into her bedroom and Tony walked with Ginny's tiny hand in his. Tony changed little Ginny into a cerulean blue dress, white polka-dotted, little white sandals on her wee little feet. Ziva dressed Desirae in a lavender dress with a big yellow flower on the chest. She left DJ in her crib while they changed, and Aaron and Ginny sat in his room watching a DVD of Scooby-Doo. When they went into their bedroom, they changed into more suitable clothing for a dinner. Tony changed into some black dress pants and a blue button-up. Ziva dressed into an olive green flowy skirt, high boots, and a white blouse, unbuttoned were the top two buttons. Her hair came out of her pony tail and into soft tresses that hung elegantly around her face. Exiting the room, Tony walked the short distance to DJ's room, closest to theirs, and Ziva took the hands of Aaron and Ginny.

After a stressful, loud ride to the house in their Grand Carivan, which Tony had traded his mustang in to buy, they arrived in one piece for dinner. Ginny and Aaron were arguing over the Scooby-Doo toy with Aaron yanking from the back seat, Ginny pulling from her seat in the middle. DJ was screaming at the top of her lungs, crying about being hungry or the need for a diaper change. Tony was trying to drive _and_ yell at the squabbling children, Ziva trying to hush the screaming baby. Finally, they pulled into the driveway. And just in time, too. The parents were about to have a mental breakdown if they arrived too much later. Ziva took DJ out of her car seat, Tony grabbed Ginny and the diaper bag and Aaron ran ahead of them to the front door. He knocked on the door with his little fist. Tim opened up. He smiled.

"Hey, guys. You're just in time for dinner."

"Awesome, I'm starved." Tony said.

Abby was sitting on the couch, legs Indian style, as she looked at the color wheels Tim had brought her by request. It was now long enough into the pregnancy to know that it was going to be a boy. Therefore, the possible names of Olivia and Elizabeth were out of the ruling. Now, just Dylan and Matthew remained. Of course, McGee prefered Matthew and Abby thought Dylan was better. It all depended on who's eyes he had. That's how they would decide what their little boy's name was. Tim walked into the living room with Abby's latest craving.

"Oh, Timmy, what took you so long?" He pulled off his coat, it was mid-October, the biting wind had gnawed at him even through his jacket.

"Abby, it's three o'clock in the morning, there was only one store open that sells Caf-Pow!s _and_ deviled eggs, and that was on the ouskirts of town!" He said, shivering, cringing at the thought of Caf-Pow! and deviled eggs together. She smiled, kissed his cheek, and took the cup and plastic baggie.

"I'm sorry," she said impishly.

"Oow, nevermind." He leant in and kissed her mouth quickly before going to the den, sitting at his computer, typing up the case report he'd left in the middle of when Abby was in dire need of peanut butter, pickles, and egg rolls.

"Guys! My water just broke!" Abby yelled, anxiety punching her like Manny Paccio does to his opponents.

"You mean I-I'm-I'm gonna be a fahh-fahh-fahh-" Tim said, trying to spit out the words.

"FATHER!" Tony and Ziva yelled.

"Yeah! Thanks."

"_Hello_! I'm in _labor_! Please, _please _- get me to the hospital! Because this baby is _ready_!" Tim, panicing, grabbed the suitcase and Abby's coat, put it on her shoulders, and out the door they went.

The nurse came in with that new little life, an angel on earth. That's how Tim thought of his new baby son. An infant, but an angel just the same. Wrapped in blue so soft, so warm, he could barely keep himself compiled. Abby looked down at her baby boy. And did he look like his father! In fact, when Abby carefully placed the newborn into his arms, he felt as if he were looking in a mirror. Those transfixing, intense, hypnotic blues. Such a depth that couldn't be described, other than never-ending. She had tried many times, all attempts having been failures, trying to describe that blue colour. It seemed impossible. He looked into, well, his own eyes. It was electrifying. But, the nurse brought in another bundle, the soft pink that of a girl. Twins? Tim's knees went a little weak. He now had a son, and a little girl. That cold, late November day, they went from a family of two, to a family of four.

"Care to give this little one a name?" The strawberry blonde asked. His heart did a skip-a-beat, looking into the blue eyes of their daughter. He looked down at Abby. She smiled, and winked. There was a soft knock on the door and Tony and Ziva stood smiling. Ziva had a gentle ring-finger'd hand on her stomach, and Tim grinned at her. He knew there was a good reason for her to get dizzy and fall into the chair. The first trimester was tiresome, and she'd been up for at least nineteen hours with Abby, the boys had fallen asleep in the plastic chairs. Tony had that glimmer in his eyes from the first, second, and third child, and was holding his wife's hand.

"Hey, twins?" Tony whisper yelled. They smiled.

"Olivia was a surprise.." Abby said, still close to tears. She was holding Olivia, and Tim holding Matthew. He leaned in and whispered to Ziva.

"Congratulations." She smiled softly, she had that special glow. Her hand was still interlaced with Tony's, and he kissed her cheek. He twisted his arms to cross in front of her, now standing behind her, and put one of his hands on Ziva's belly. Her hand went on top of his, and it alternated to vice versa on the other side. His chin rested on her shoulder as they looked down at the two miracles in their friends' arms. "Carmen or Damion, right?" She nodded. It was everybody's storybook, start to end. Gibbs and Jenny knocked and entered the room for a turn to hold their newest "grandchildren". Gibbs, too, knew what was up with Tony and Ziva so cuddly looking adoringly at their "niece and nephew". In fact, he smacked the back of Tony's head, and everyone laughed about it. It was his way of saying you-got-my-baby-girl-pregnant-you-jackass!. But deep down, they knew...he was proud.

The END! :)

**Please Read and Review! Hope you liked the series, it was a lot of fun to write! I'd really love your input. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
